


I Love to Take Care of You

by gentlelogic



Series: Not Safe For Sanders Fics [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, NSFW, Nipple Clamps, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 15:57:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20084878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gentlelogic/pseuds/gentlelogic
Summary: Prompt: Logan buying loads of toys and wanting to try them out on someone (as an experiment to see which provides the most pleasure of course) He probably has a little notepad and a stopwatch or something idk





	I Love to Take Care of You

**Author's Note:**

> Re-upload! If this seems familiar, it’s because I originally published it to my smut blog, @logicallynsfw, which has since been deleted. I plan to re-publish the fics I preserved from that blog.

“How does that feel?”

“Uhm, it uh-” Virgil shuffles and Logan frowns, looking up from his notepad to where Virgil lays, sprawled out on his bed, sheen of sweat on his face, and hands tied to the headboard above him. 

“You may be honest with me.”

Virgil pants and shifts. The vibrator carefully propped against the shaft of his erect dick slips down between his thighs, away from his dick and Virgil whines at the loss softly. “I don’t really like the nipple clamps,” he admits. 

“I will remove them.” Logan stands up from his chair at the end of the bed and removes the clamps, trailing a reassuring hand over Virgil’s chest and upper belly. His hand trails down lower and props the vibrator back up. Virgil squirms, breathing deeply. Logan watches in fascination as the muscles in Virgil’s belly twitch and tremble. 

“Are you enjoying the vibrator?” Logan asks.

Logan cannot tell if the flushing in Virgil’s face is from pleasure or embarrassment. “Yeah. It’s… it’s nice.”

Logan nods and makes a mark in his notes and glances at the stopwatch. “Do you enjoy it more than the prostate stimulator?”

Virgil’s voice is becoming breathless, squirming and rolling his ass on the bed. “I- uh,” he gasps, “I don’t know.”

Logan frowns and scratches down a few more notes on the pad. “Is the sensation more pleasurable?” Logan feels his own breath skipping with arousal at watching his boyfriend writhe around and pant, dick dribbling precum. 

“I-I think so.” Virgil moans loudly, hands jerking in his restraints. “It’s better than,” Virgil lets out another gasp, “definitely better than the uh- the dildo.”

“Noted,” Logan says, shakily writing out another sentence. 

“I’m gonna- gonna, ungh-” Virgil writhes more, moaning loudly and then cums, dick jerking out his release then laying back down against the vibrator, trembling. Virgil hisses and squirms at the overstimulation. Logan switches off the stopwatch and pulls away the toy. 

He grabs a cloth and begins gently cleaning Virgil off, careful to avoid his oversensitive dick. Then Logan walks back over to his clipboard and records the time. 

“How would you rate the experience?” 

“Eight out of ten,” Virgil says. Logan rubs his hand over Virgil’s chest after he finishes marking the rating down. “I think it’d be better next time without the clamps.”

“We will test that tomorrow,” Logan says. 

Virgil nods, still looking shaky and unhinged from his release. “What’s next, Teach?”

“Vibrating cock ring,” Logan says. “Would you like me to untie you while we wait?”

Virgil shakes his head and manages a small smile. “I like being all spread out for you.”

Logan smiles back and leans down, cupping Virgil’s jaw and kissing him. Virgil kisses back and leans back against the pillows, looking at Logan with pure adoration in his eyes. 

“I love you. You take care of me so well, Lo.”

Logan feels warmth in his heart at the praise. “And I love to take care of you.”


End file.
